deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skarlet vs Kitana
'Skarlet VS Kitana' This time, is the turn of this two female kombatants to face in an no-limits battle to the death. Will Kitana prove that she's superior or will Skarlet feast on her blood at the end? (Note: For this battle, both of them will be able to use all of their movements without being limited to their variations of Mortal Kombat X and 11, there will be no X-Ray, but instead both will have access to their Fatal Blows. For the analysis, i'm going to use feats from both the games and the Malibu comics) 'Description' Wiz: The females in Mortal Kombat cab be one of the scariest people that you'll ever encounter Boomstick: And this two are the perfect example of beauty and deadly Wiz: Like Skarlet, Shao Khan's deadliest assassin Boomstick: And Kitana, the princess of Edenia and Shao Khan's adopted daughter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And is our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill to found out who would win a Death Battle 'Kitana' Wiz: Edenia was once one of the most beautiful realms in all of the Mortal Kombat universe Boomstick: Until the ruler of Outworld and embodiment of all evil Shao Kahn invaded their lands Wiz: You see, in the Mortal Kombat universe, after witnessing Outworld's growing power, the Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament. In resume, the warriors chosen by the emperor of Outworld will have to defeat the defenders of each realm every generation, if they win 10 tournaments in a row, Outworld could merge the realms with itself Boomstick: Yeah, good ol' Edenia wasn't capable of winning a single tournament and after the 10 victories, Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld ordered the invasion, merging Edenia with Outworld Wiz: And as a price for his victory (if conquering a realm wasn't enough) he took Edenia's queen Sindel as his wife and Edenia's princess Kitana as her daughter, and also killed Jerod, the king of Edenia Boomstick: Well, as an Edenian, Kitana has an incredibly slow aging, she is over 10 000 years, and looks like she's in her twenties! Wiz: As one of Shao Kahn's "daughters", she was trained to become an assassin, and was one of the best, but everything changed when she discovered the true about King Jerod, her late father Boomstick: She started questioning if the things that she had done until that moment were right, eventualy, this led to her betrayal and her uniting with the Earthrealm warriors after Shao Kahn invaded whitout having the ten victories in Mortal Kombat Wiz: After she teamed with the Earthrealm warriors, she fought her now resurrected mother, queen Sindel and was defeated, Kitana beged her mother to remember the times in which she was ruler of Edenia, but Sindel does not listen and kills her by taking her soul, which ended in Quan Chi's hands, turning her into a Revenant. After the sorcerer's death, she and Liu Kang took over as the new kings of the Netherrealm Boomstick: After that a whole bunch of stuff happened, the Titan of Time, Kronika started screwing with time, this created a "Timequake" which brought a los of fighters from the past, including Kitana, who eventually took her revenge of Shao Kahn and became the new Kahn of Outworld Wiz: As Shao Kahn's assassin, she was trained in the use of a weapon called "Steel Fans" Boomstick: Which is exactly what you're thinking off, they serve for cooling you in the hot days and also for ripping someone's head off Wiz: She has a number of techniques with them, such as the Fan Throw, in which she launches her steel fans in a straight line, if they connect, they will start spinning when attached to an enemy before returning to Kitana Boomstick: She can use her fans to create tornadoes using the Fan Lift, which leaves her opponents vulnerable for the start of a nice combo Wiz: Using the Pretty Kick, Kitana can launch herself against the enemy while kicking several times. She can use the Cutting Fan to circle her fans around her to cause damage and over all, she has the Princess Parry, if an enemy launches an attack at her while in this position, she will teleport and stomp on the for later using her fans to stab them in the back Boomstick: She can even use some of Jade's moves, like the Shadow Kick to slice across the stage to hit an enemy, the Glaive Throw to...launch the...glaive and the Staff Grab, in which she traps her opponents and knocks them onto the ground Wiz: She has access to the Edenian Fade, which teleports her above her enemies, leaving her the option to either throw one of Milena's Sai's at her enemies or use a dive kick while spinning Boomstick: Last but not least, if she's in danger, she can use a powerful move called the "Fatal Blow" Wiz: Kitana's is called Deadly Game, and is just brutal Boomstick: Kitana is powerful enough to destroy titanium statues with a single hit and fast enough to dodge Reptile's acid spit Wiz: To put it in context, Reptile's spit was capable of hitting Baraka, who can move at speeds that make him see like a blur Boomstick: She's tough enough to take a hit from a kombatant with the same strength as Goro and get up like it was nothing, and that dude is capable of breaking a car without even trying Wiz: And when she needs to finish someone life, she can use some of the most brutal fatalities, like the Gore-Nado, in which she throws her spinning fan into her opponent's chest, creating a huge wound. She then performs a new version of her tornado move, creating a vortex which sucks out their guts. Kitana finishes by striking a pose in mid-air, scattering her opponent's viscera Boomstick: And the Kiss of Death, in which she just kisses you and your head explodes and...that's it Wiz: All of this makes Kitana a dangerous opponent to fight, as an assassin, as the Netherrealm's Empress or as Outworld's Kahn, there are only few who can survive a battle with Kitana Kitana: If you won't fight with all of your heart, there's no home. 'Skarlet' Wiz: During Shao Kahn's tirany, Skarlet was a little girl on the streets, fighting for her own survival, until Shao Kahn saw her and decided to adopt her as one of his daughters Boomstick: After that, she used Blood Magik to infuse her with the blood of countless warriors, making her a, literally, blood thirsty warrior Wiz: As that, she gains power from the enemies that she drains blood from, the more powerful the enemie, the more delicious the blood and the more powerful she becomes Boomstick: You think that with all this power, Shao Kahn will have her by his side all the time. Right?, no, she's forever chained until the emperor require her services Wiz: During Kronika's plans of creating a New Era by merging both past and future to bring fighters to help her, Skarlet was one of the fighters that came from the past Boomstick: After a fight broke out, she battled Kotal Kahn after he defeated Shao Kahn, but she was knocked down by the new ruler of Outworld Wiz: After that, she retired with the rest of Shao Khans troops and fought Kitana later after she tried to sneak up on them with the help of Kung Lao and Liu Kang, she was defeated once more, and vanished, her fate remains unknown to this day Boomstick: But we're not here to talk about her fate, we are hear to talk about her AWESOME POWERS TO CONTROL BLOOD Wiz: Yeah, the Blood Magik is a technique taught to her by Shao Kahn, with this, she's able to absorb other people's blood to "feast on it" and she can use others or her own to create all kinds of weapons, like daggers, scythes, swords, and a large etcetera Boomstick: She can turn her whole body into blood to dodge attacks and can even control other people's bodies by manipulating their blood Wiz: She can use the Krimson Shield, which rises a red aura around her that reduces the damadge that she takes, the Red Mist is a blood aura that she can create to damage opponents around her, she will even stab herself in order to create the Red Rain, which increases the damage that she dealt for as long as she stays beneath it Boomstick: The Bloodshot is a small projectile that, if it hist successfully, will heal Skarlet, the Red Dash increases her speed and allows her to use moves such as the Up Slash to create a sword and launch her opponents sky high, allowing her to follow up Wiz: And if she's in danger, she can pull jer own personal Fatal Blow, the Bloody Fun Boomstick: That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. And when she needs to end things quickly, she can perform one of her bloody Fatalities, like the Bloody Mess, in which she lifts the opponent up in the air and pulls blood out of their eyes and mouth, creating daggers with it which she uses to stab them Wiz: With all of this, Skarlet is very powerful she has fough toe to toe with Mileena in battle, who's a clone of Kitana, her speed and reactionary feats puts her on Supersonic level thanks to being able to dodge missiles and lightning from Sektor and Raiden and is tough enough to tank hist from the likes of Kotal Kahn and Shao Kahn, the last one is able to beat gods such as Raiden Boomstick: But even with all of this awesomeness, she still has one weakness, if the blood that she consumes is contaminated or tainted can severely harm her and lower her capabilities, but even this wont stop this lady from doing what she loves, feasting on other peoples blood Skarlet: You Osh-Tekk may practice blood magik, Kotal, but I am it's master. 'Pre-Battle' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battleeeeee!! 'Battle' Kitana is walking in the streets of Outwolrd, as the new Kahn, she has to make sure that they do not suffer Suddenly, a dagger flies right onto her, but she manages to dodge in the last second Skarlet emerges from the shadows, holding one of her daggers Kitana: Share your true feelings Skarlet Skarlet: You're an entitled, treasonous brat Kitana: You sound much like Shao Kahn Mortal Kombat Announcer: FIGHT! Kitana is the first to launch a strike, hitting Skarlet with one of her fans and quickly follows up with a kick to the face and an uppercut Skarlet gets up and uses the blood that was spilled from her to create a scythe which uses o stab Kitana in the stomach, after that, she uses her dagger to launch a series of cuts with to Kitana's face But before she can hit the last one, Kitana enter the Princess Parry pose, when Skarlet connects the last hit, Kitana teleports behind her and hit her with her fans in the back Using the Fan Lift, she's able to leave Skarlet completely open, launching at her her fans and making her fall to the ground, then she proceeds to Pretty Kick to cause more damage to the Blood Magic user Skarlet lifts herself of the ground and uses her blood control to lift Kitana Sky-high to follow with her Up Slash, causing a wound in Kitana's stomach Meanwhile, the people from Outworld watches how both of them fight, but before they can run away, Skarlet sucks the blood out of two of them and uses it to create two swords, one in each hand and launches a strike at Kitana Luckily for her, she's able to get herself up and blocks the attack with her fans, just in time to use the Glaive Throw followed by a Shadow Kick to send Skarlet far away from her She then gets up from the ground and uses the Krimson Shield to increase her defense before attacking Kitana again with her dagger, stabbing the Kahn in the neck She then creates 4 blood tentacles which trap Kitana so she can stab her with a blood spear and launch her away Skarlet: You have no right to be the Kahn Kitana: The throne was gave to me by Kotal Kahn Skarlet: He did not deserved it! After saying that, Skarlet stabs herself and summons the Red Rain to increase her damage, but Kitana uses Edenian Fade to escape her and the counter with the spinning dive kick, forcing Skarlet into the ground Kitana tries to stab her with her fans, but Skarlet manages to use the Bloodshot to recover some of her life and continue the fight stabbing Kitana in the legs with her dagger Kitana attempts to get up, but then Skarlet makes a blood scythe and stabs her again, this time in the chest and lifts her up to execute her Fatal Blow The attack leaves Kitana badly hurt, but she's still able to get up, to the surprise of Skarlet Skarlet: I see you're not as fragile as I believe, maybe you... Before she can finish the sentence, Kitana starts launching her fans at her before coming closer and stabbing her in the neck and following up with her Fatal Blow, leaving Skarlet defenseless. FINISH HER! Kitana then proceeds to execute the Gore-Nado, leaving Skarlet visceras all over the place before walking out, victorious. KO! 'Post-Battle analisis' Boomstick: Ah yeah, a bloody mess. Wiz: This was a close match, both Kitana and Skarlet had fough a wide variety of opponents and learned many techniques, but in the end, Kitana was simply superior. Boomstick: They both have fought Millena, but only Kitana was able to take her down, and while Skarlet is capable of fighting at the same level as Millena, she never truly came out victorious in a match against her. Wiz: Both of them shared speed feats, having been able to dodge lightning, and the resistance was pretty similar too, but in the end, Kitana was definitely stronger than Skarlet. Boomstick: While Skarlet was able to knock out Jackie Briggs, Kitana has defeated many more powerful enemies such as Kollector, Baraka, Smoke, Jax, Shang Tsung and Shao Khan. Wiz: Kitana was overall more agile, she has been able to hold her own against three fighters at the same time, something that Skarlet has never been shown to do. Boomstick: In the end, everything left of Skarlet was a blood stain. Wiz: The winner is Kitana! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Princess' themed battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:AsuraAlpha23 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles